Team R Headquarters
Team R Headquarters 'is an Indoor and Outdoor House/Maze featured during UKversal's Halloween Horror Nights 21 Gotta Scare Them’ All! in ToonWorld Europe. It is located in The Big Roastin' Char's/Pokémon Center at the Scarezone Area 'Ryme City Under Seige! '(Takes place at Pokemon City) Description Deep within the jungles of Pokemon City You Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout of the malevolent Team Rocket and Howard Clifford have taken over the Pokémon Center who's bent on mindless destruction as where in secret hideout the bodies of the heroes are strung up as Trophies where they create top-secret genetic experiments that have gone horribly wrong, creating hideous mutants Half-Human, Half-Pokemon and creating Shadow Pokemon... and all evil as some of the Heros who are kidnapped or killed are tuned into minions of Team Rocket Will You Be Next? ''TBA. Queue Walkthrough Guests make their way through a ruined Pokémon Center which is now Team Rocket's Lair. Inside, a TBA (made to look in distress by strobes) appeared behind a door. Various bloodied up workers beg the guest to run from the carnage going on, Another room featured many lasers pointing at guests, representing the TBA's target practice. A scareactor TBA behind a chainlink fence would hold a pneumatic device that would make a loud noise, especially when they used it on the wall, TBA One room also featured a waterfall behind a chainlink fence, and another featured a TBA jumping out from the inside of a cage, Shadow Pokemon pop out of the bushes, Along the way, you find out the gruesome fate of one of the TBA (It can be found decapitated near the end), At some point, you encounter the aforementioned Human/Pokemon hybrids, wanting you to be their next meal. ''TBA''' Scareactor's * Howard Clifford * Jessie * James * The Minions of Team Rocket (Such As TBA) * ''TBA Poke-Hybrids (Such As) * TBA Shadow Pokemon (Such As) * Burterfree * Bulbasaur * Charizard * Squirtle * Kingler * Primeape * Muk * 30 Tauros * Lapras * Snorlax * Togetic * Goldeen * Staryu * Starmie * Horsea * Psyduck * Politoed * Azurill * Steelix * Geodude * Crobat * Vulpix * Venonat * Marill * Scyther * Heracross * Bayleef * Quilava * Totodile * Noctowl * Donphan * Corsola * Gyarados * Caserin * Forretress * Swellow * Sceptile * Corphish * Torkoal * Glalie * Blaziken * Beautifly * Skitty * Venusaur * Munchlax * Wartortle * Glaceon * Ludicolo * Marshtomp * Sudowoodo * Staraptor * Torterra * Infernape * Buizel * Gliscor * Gible * Piplup * Ambipom * Buneary * Pachu * Mamoswine * Quilava * Togekiss * Croagunk * Chansey * Unfezant * Oshawott * Pignite * Snivy * Scraggy * Leavanny * Palpitoad * Boldore * Krookodile * Axew * Excadrill * Emolga * Dragonite * Gible * Pansage * Crustle * Stunfisk * Greninja * Talonflame * Hawlucha * Noivern * Braixen * Pancham * Sylveon * Bunnelby * Dedenne * Chespin * Luxray * Category:ToonWorld Europe Category:UKversal Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Pokemon